


Pure Bliss

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: You and Viren have a little fun~ (Gender neutral reader)





	Pure Bliss

He circles around the bed, just looking at you.

"Little one, you look so good like this. Trembling, always so close but yet so far from release~" Viren purrs.

You feel the weight shift on the bed, hes sitting next to you.

He finally lifts the blindfold from your eyes. He's flushed, looking at you like you're his next meal. His hand slides up your leg, stopping just inches away from your core. Viren bites his lip. "You've been so good, waiting so patiently for my meeting to end. Do you want to come, little one?"

You whimper, trying to weakly break free from your bonds. He'd left you like this for hours, bound, a smooth crystal radiating vibrations inside you. It was torture. Your body was screaming for him to touch you more, but the gag in your mouth preventing you from doing so.

Viren chuckles, getting up and slowly taking off his robes until hes only wearing his undershirt and pants. He crawls back onto the bed, settling between your already spread thighs. You can feel his hard on rubbing against you. The smirk on his face is dark, predatory. He slowly let's his hands smooth up you body, stopping at your nipples. He pinches them roughly, eliciting a moan from you. His thumbs play with your hardened nubs.

"I might be willing to let you come, little one."

You raise you head to look at him, hopeful.

"But you have to beg Daddy for it." Viren coos. One of his hands is replaced with his mouth, sucking and licking at your nipple, making you shake.

He releases your nipple with a wet pop.

"If you behave, I might even let you cum on Daddy's cock."

The though made you shiver. He'd been teasing you all day, until finally binding you up right before his meeting with the council.You needed it. You needed him so badly.

"Is that understood?" Viren asks softly.

You nod vigorously.

Viren reaches up and takes the gag out of your mouth. Before you can beg, he catches your lips in a bruising kiss, biting your lip hard enough to bleed. He groans, rubbing his still-clothed hard on against you. He breaks the kiss, looking you over.

"Well? You want release or not, little one?" He grips your hip roughly, pushing you away slightly as you beg. His head rests against your thigh, pressing light kisses.

"You don't sound too convincing, little one." Viren teases, before biting down on the flesh of your thigh.

You moan loudly, begging louder, shaking as Viren casts a small spell on the crystal to make it vibrate faster. You're drooling, face flushed, tears spilling from your eyes. You moan his name, begging for him to finally take you, to fuck you until you cant remember your own name.

Viren chuckles, finally relenting. The crystal stops Vibrating. The bonds are still around your wrists, but you aren't stuck on the bed anymore.

He releases his straining hard on with a groan, the cool air making it twitch. He pulls you into his lap, threading himself in your bound arms. He lifts your hips, slamming himself inside with a single thrust. He bites his lip, rolling his hips into you slow.

"You feel so tight. Everytime you're always so tight. Tight and mine." He growls, attacking your neck with love bites and hickeys.

You shake against him, begging him to go faster, harder, anything.

He chuckles darkly. "Not yet little one." He whispers against your skin. He gives you a small reprieve, a particularly hard thrust hitting you just right, making you ache for more.

You beg him to stop teasing, to take you hard and rough.

"I said not yet." He repeats firmly, rolling his hips into you slower than before, if that was even possible. He licks up your jawline, clawing gently at your back, making your arch into him. He kisses you again, this time more soft, gentle. He nuzzles against your neck.

"I love you." He whispers, as he finally shows you mercy.

He thrusts into you hard and rough, you're screaming his name, shaking against him. His hold on your hips is bruising, the though of it turning you on even more. One of his hands wraps around your throat, fingers pressing into you. 

You're seeing stars dotting your vision, your legs wrapping around his waist, the angle hitting your sweet spot just right.

He's groaning and panting, nipping at your ear.

"You're so good for Daddy. So obedient, so docile, so willing to follow every order." He purrs, his hips begin to stutter. The hand that was around your throat reaches between you, touching you just right.

"You want Daddy's cum, little one?"

You nod, your voice not working. One more hard thrust and you're coming, wailing his name and holding him tight.

It's enough to send him over, releasing inside you with a growl.

You both collapse onto the bed below you, his head against your chest as you both catch your breath.

Finally he ducks out from your arms, releasing your wrists. He kisses them softly and looks them over, they're raw from all the exertion. He kisses you softly on the corner of your lips as he reaches over to the nightstand, bringing out a box, and a small tray. 

"Give me your hand, little one."

You obey.

He opens the box and brings out a jar of medicine. He runs a generous about into your raw wrists, comforting you through the pain. Viren then brings out some bandages, wrapping them around your wrist. He does the same with the other hand, and then goes to treat the areas he bit a little too hard. Kissing each wound after he bandages it.

"There we go. All patched up." He smiles, kissing your forehead. "How's your throat?"

You tell him it's fine, just a bit sore from the screaming.

He lifts the lid of the small tray, revealing a jug of ice water, two glasses, and some grapes. He pours you a glass, handing it to you.

"Drink up, my love."

While you drink he takes off the remaining pieces of clothing he still had on. He poured himself a glass, and you another. You both downed the water in record time. A small shiver runs through you.

Viren moves the tray aside, pushing back the bed sheets. You both climb under them and Viren tucks you in. He brings the tray back over.

"Eat a little, alright?"

You nod, popping a grape into your mouth. You're resting against his chest as he flips through one of his books. You feed him a few, as he hums pleasantly.

You finish them off eventually, and he puts down his book as you put the branches back on the tray. He brings you into his arms.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Viren asks. You nod, and respond in kind before you both finally drift off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning hits you both like a truck as Opeli is knocking violently on your door.

"Viren I swear by the gods you better get up!" She yells.

Viren groans angrily, getting up.

Opeli finally has enough waiting and pushes the door open. "Viren we need-"

She trails off, red as a tomato.

Viren turns to her, still buck ass naked. He walks up to her. "Well? What's so important that you had to wake us at the break of dawn?"

You snicker, causing Opeli to glare at you. You cover yourself in the sheets.

Opeli is clearly struggling to move past the fact Viren is nude before her, clearing her throat. "W-we've been summoned. The king wants us to join him at the Summit."

Viren sighs. "Fine." He replies gruffly. "Well," he turns to you still in bed, walking over. He sits next to you, brushing some hair away from your face.

"It seems Daddy has to go away for a few days. Will you be alright here?"

You nod, kissing his palm.

Opeli scoffs in disgust. "You're not their father."

Viren looks at her, deadpan. 

"So?"

"Its disgusting."

"Opeli." He walks over to her, one of his hands turning into a fist. Once he reaches Opeli, he slings an arm over her shoulder, opening his hand. "This is all the fucks I give about your opinion."

You burst out laughing despite yourself.

"Now if you don't mind?" Viren pushes her out, slamming the door. 

"Shes just cranky that she heard everything."

Oh yeah. You forgot her room was right next to yours.


End file.
